Glenn's Beginnings (Chapter 1)
by GlennFrog
Summary: More on Glenn's beginnings


Glenn's Beginings (Chapter 1)  
  
"Glenn! Supper!" Elizabeth yelled, for her son to hear.  
"Coming mother!" Glenn, five years old, said, as he ran back to the house, from the woods.  
He had always loved playing in the woods, and watching the animals. He didnt play with sticks in the  
other kids did. They used sticks like swords. Glenn didnt like fighting, unless he had too. Unluckly, he  
had to fight a lot, cause kids picked on him, for his hair color, and cause he didnt like to sword fight.  
And he wasnt strong, so he got beat up easily too.  
"What you make mom?" Glenn asked his mother.  
"Pork Stew, Glenn" Elizabeth told him.  
Glenn didnt like pork stew much, but he knew that is all he could eat. Since his family is poor, he didnt  
eat much things beside plain bread, stews, and someother things.   
He wished his dad's job paid more, but he knew a carpiner, whom wasnt that good at it, would never  
bring that money into the household.  
He ate his supper, after his mother gave it to him. He took a piece of bread he had, and dipped it into  
his stew, and ate it.  
After he finished, he put his bowl in the sink.  
"Mom, may I go back outside? he asked her.  
"Yes, you may, but dont be out too long. You father will be home soon, and would want you home  
for bed" she told him.  
"Yeah, I know. Goodbye mother!" he told her, while running out the door.  
He went back into the woods, and back to his secret spot, where he played, and thought to himself.  
He liked it here, since it was peaceful, and isnt a place many would know of.  
He layed down, and rested his head on his sitting stump.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At his uncle's shop, Cyrus was sweeping the floor. He lived with his uncle and his mother, whom lived  
in the house right above the store. His father was a knight, and had died in a war againts the Mysics.  
They had won the war, but two years ago, the Mystics, once again, declared on them. He sighed. He  
liked doing things for his mother, and uncle, but he wanted to become a knight, and fight for his  
country. After he was finished, he put the broom in the closet, and walked out the door. He desided to   
walk through the woods.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glenn had fallen asleep, and was still sleeping when it was starting to darken. Since he was sleeping,  
he couldn't hear the calls of his mother or father, whom where despertly serching for him. He started to  
awaken, when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw the 4 boys he knew from around  
Poire. They didnt like him much, so he expected the worst.  
"Hey! Its that Glenn kid!" One said.  
"Yeah! He is weird, cause he doesnt want to sword fight. All he does is sit and watch animals and junk!"  
another said.  
"Lets get him!" The first said again.  
They ran over to him, and started punching him all over.  
"Help me! Help me!" Glenn called out to anyone that would come and help him.  
The children then grab a part of Glenn's shirt, and began to spin him around fast. He was getting sick,  
and he ached all over.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cyrus was walking through the woods, when he heard a child's scream. He ran to the area he heard it,  
and saw Glenn, a kid from around Poire, and some other kids beating him up.  
"Hey!" he called to the children.  
"Ahh! It's Cyrus! Run!" the first yelled, as they all ran away.  
Cyrus then ran over to Glenn, who looked hurt and very dizzy.  
"Glenn...why didnt you protect yourself?" Cyrus asked him.  
"Well, when they hit me, it hurts!" Glenn told him.  
"Glenn...your a cream puff..." Cyrus told him.  
"Oh...I know...Im weak..." Glenn told him.  
"No, no you arent. You just need to strengthen yourself up," Cyrus said, as he comforted him, "but  
come on. I'll take you home."  
15 minutes later, Cyrus reached Glenn's home, where he was soon scooped up in his mother's arms.  
"What happened Glenn?" his mother asked.  
"I feel asleep and then was beatened up by some kids, but then Cyrus came and saved me!" Glenn told  
her.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you Cyrus, for helping Glenn! I would give him something, but we have nothing to  
give" she told him.  
"Thats okay. I will ask of two things though. Can I help train Glenn, to protech himself, and would you  
want to work at my uncle's story, helping my mother with her clothing making? She is has always been  
looking for a person to help her with it, and I always saw how good you were at making clothes" Cyrus  
told her.  
"Well...okay, to both. I would want Glenn to be able to protect himself, and I would want to make  
clothes for your mother" she said.  
"Okay, I will tell her that. And you Glenn. After I finish work tomarrow, I will help get you strong"  
Cyrus told Glenn, whom had gotten out of his mother's arms.  
"Okay! See you tomarrow!" Glenn said, as he went inside.  
After Cyrus left, he took a bath in the tub they resently gotten, and layed on the floor as he covered  
himself up. He was happy. Soon, he would be strong enough to protect himself, and his mother would  
be getting money, and they would be able to get other things. And, on top of that, he made a new friend.  



End file.
